Monster Part 2
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Scerek Week 2017.Hope. is what Scott McCall has to hold onto when his mother found out he is a werewolf. Series of ONE SHOTS check out my tumblr: jayleneirisolebar-3 to see more:) ;)
1. Chapter 1: Monster 2

**Title:** Monster Part 2

 **Summary:** Scerek Week 2017.

Hope.. is what Scott McCall has to hold onto when his mother found out he is a werewolf. Hope is what he has to hold onto when he loses up to 50 % of his life. While joining the pack and how to find his new anchor… Since Allison chose family over him...Meanwhile Derek isn't feeling 100%. He sees through Scott's lies, on how "Happy " He is, but on the full moon things start to change.

 **Langauge:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Main Characters:** Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Stiles

 **Secondary Characters:** Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Melissa McCall, Boyd, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Gerard Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittmore

 **Warnings:** Bxb, gxg, fxm

 **During Season 2!**

 **Chapter 1:** Broken

The day is warm, the summer heat hasn't left, and to the werewolves the smell of snow is in the air. In the Hale House, the new one. That Derek, Scott and Peter, had spent hours building over the summer, sat near the lake and had woods around for miles. A teenager lay on a bed, his eyes closed and body shaking. His body in shock and in grief.

A girl with her arms crossed sat watching him, her nose sniffing the air.

"Derek, why is he so weak?" she asked and cocked her head, blond hair falling into her brown eyes.

"Because of trauma. His wolf can't handle with all the emotions the human side is feeling." the man, Derek spoke up. His voice sounded tired and in pain.

"It's like he lost….Hope." Peter spoke up, his own green eyes surveying around the small pack.

"Why? The dumb huntress isn't in his life, and now he can look for better people to be with!" Erica said.

Derek saw Scott clench his fists, eyes turning golden yellow.

"Shut… up!" Scott whispered. His eyes hard and staring at the female betta.

"Look! He talks! Tell me Scott, how are you today?"Erica spoke, but cried out as Scott flew at her tackling her to the floor.

"Tell me, ERICA," Scott snarled, his voice was of the Wolf that was broken. "Have you seen… what I've seen? NO! NOW SHUT THE F-

"Scott, it's okay, she doesn't understand. Breathe, just breathe." Derek whispered, and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, slowly taking him off the female.

He felt Scott inhale his scent.

The power of an alpha to help injured and feral wolves taking over and the werewolf sighed softly.

"Derek… Derek. Don't let my wolf out again. We're broken… he wants… he wants to kill. Derek." Scott whispered, eyes looking into green ones.

"I will help, we all will help you, all you have to do is just ask. We will help, what is pack for uh?" Derek whispered and smiled. "Let's get you to sleep again? So you can heal. Body mind and soul."

 **The bedroom….**

Derek lay Scott on his bed, so that the smell would calm him down, and that so Derek could get to his pack mate faster.

"Sleep Scott, we need you better. How else will we be able to defeat Gerard Argent?"

"Thanks Derek" Scott smiled.

 **A/N: I posted this a bit early... because I leave for Mexico, and I wont be able to post all the other fics i got going for Scerek Week. But I hope it was okay :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick to Anger

**Chapter 2:** Quick to Anger

 **A/N:** This is a part of Scerek Week 2017

Erica was sitting on the stool when Derek walked in, his eyes red and a loud snarl emitting from his lips. Erica gasps as her alpha holds her to her by her throat, feet dangling off the ground.

"DON'T EVER, EVER speak that way to Scott EVER again. Just because you are a werewolf doesn't give you special privileges! Scott has been through much, he doesn't need your crap!" Derek snarled and looked up at soft footsteps.

"Derek?" Scott asks his eyes narrowed.

"Yes Scott?" Derek asks and smiles, letting go of Erica.

"Can…. can I go to Stiles's house for the day?"

"You don't need to ask, your pack, my second. You can do whatever you need to do to heal. Come.. I'll drive you. Plus Erica needs to go to school."

 **Stiles's House**

The house is the same as always, the alone look, since Stiles isn't always at the house, and with the Sheriff the sheriff its pretty empty with his hours. But Scott breathes in and out, its just like his home. Stiles and the Sheriff have always been like family...

Stiles is muttering. Wanting to pick his phone up and dial Scott, but torn between trying to let him heal.

"Scott." Sheriff Stilinski says and smiles. "STILES! SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

"Coming!"

"See you around Scott." the Sheriff smiles again and walks to his car, driving away with a honk.

Loud footsteps running down the stairs are heard and a rush of light brown hair and pale skin is rushing towards Scott.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yells out and rushes towards his friend and wraps him in a hug. "How are you? Are you okay? Has Derek hurt you? Why aren't you at your mother's? You look pale and sad…. Allison?" Stiles shoots question after question.

Half smiling, Scott takes his best friend over to the couch and sits.

"No… My… My mother kicked me out." Scott manages.

"Oh Scottie! ….She found out right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah… She freaked. Doesn't want me in her life. And Allison… we are over…"

"gods Scott, you can stay with me and my dad, he won't mind. He is practically your father! He and I have helped you through much." Stiles says.

"Yeah, I'll text Derek, and tell him I'm going to stay with you for awhile.

 **Derek** dropped Erica off at school and went to go check up on the other new werewolf. _Isaac._ He would be able to help Scott heal. After all he also knew neglect of love from their parentals.

Just as he was getting out his phone beeped with a message.

 _ **Scott McCall:**_ Hey Derek, I was jst txtng to tell you I'm going to stay over Stiles' tonite.

 _ **Derek Hale:**_ You don't have too, but i know he is your friend. Just come to the house tommorow. I need you to meet someone.

 _ **Scott McCall:**_ k, gtg. Movie Marathon… Star Wars. :)

 _ **Derek Hale:**_ Glad you are haspy

 _ **Derek Hale:**_ *Happy* and that I'm only a text or phone call away.

 _ **Scott McCall:**_ :)

* * *

Peter stands before Scott's old house and frowns. Melisa had went on with her normal activities and just ignored her son. which she shouldn't have. though like Talia had told him: " _Humans don't understand the word meaning "Family" when we lose family... its like loosing a limb. to humans... its nothing. They'll be sad for a few weeks and forget."_


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings M Rated Chapter

**Passionate (RATED M!)**

 **By jayleneirisolebar-3**

 **Scerek week 2017**

 **Be warned sex involved!**

 **Scott sees Derek Hale….**

 _ **A/N: This is part of a series, please head to my tumblr: jayleneirisolebar-3 to see all of my Scerek Week, then it will make sense, but yes be warned Sex is involved!**_

"Oh my god!" Stiles yells and pushes away from Scott. "Get your head out of the gutter Scottie! That was Derek freaking Hale! He's older than us by six years!''

Scott grabbed his inhaler and took in the air greedily.

"He has so much… oh god, Stiles did you see him?! Please! Oh damn" Scott murmured and slowed his stroll.

"I think I really like him… you know love at first sight? I mean I thought Jackson was hot, but I want Derek.

 **Months later...Derek is totally not stalking his mate….**

Derek hardly spent his time at his house. His new poison was to guard Scott.

So he followed him, learnt things too.

1\. He had asthma

2\. His best friend was Stiles

3\. He was 15

4\. He liked lacrosse

5\. He liked music

6\. He was a school geek

7\. He was gay

8\. His father was abusive

9\. His mom was a nurse

10\. He loved Chinese food (Mexican)

 **Officially they meet…..**

Derek sat in the vet store and waited for the assistant to come, he had smelt his mate, Scott McCall. But wasn't sure if he just visited often.

"Hey, I'm Scott McCall, I'll take your animal to the back and we can check what's wrong with him!" Scott spoke looking at his clipboard.

"I'm Derek"

The clipboard dropped and he saw Scott's mouth drop.

"Der-derek Hale? Oh my… fuck me." Scott whispered, but being a werewolf they could hear everything. "Shit! I said that out loud. Oh my gods I'm an idiot."

Derek smirked and stalked forwards pushing Scott to the wall.

"Scott… it's okay, I know what you mean. You feel it to. The overwhelming of we were meant to be. The fire in your veins at my touch"

Derek trailed his hands over Scott's chest.

The wheezing distracted him.

"Ccccanntt breathe!" Scott frantically patted his jeans.

"Where is your inhaler?" Derek laid him on the ground and rushed to the back.

Deaton saw his look and handed over the inhaler.

"Scott, breathe. My beautiful mate… breathe. Fuck I'm so sorry!" Derek cried and carried his mate to his car.

 **Home…**

Derek raced into his room slamming it shut and put the passed out Scott on his bed.

"Derek…?" his mom asked opening his door.

His fierce growls stopped her.

"Don't you growl at me boy!" Talia said.

"Get out!"

 **Waking up….**

Scott moans and stretches his arms above his head.

"God you look beautiful." he hears.

Turning his head he meets green eyes.

"Where am I Der?" he mumbles.

"Guess…"

"Your house?" he asked.

"Correct."

 **Many moons later… The bite….**

Talia watches as the boy who would be her son in law walk up with Derek holding his hand.

"Scott… are you ready?" Derek asks pulling him into a hug.

The teen is pale and all the wolves can hear the wheezing.

"Der… I've been ready for months… my doc.. my doctor said I… I'm dying. I don't want to leave. I love you Derek Hale. I want to be yours. I want to live."

Derek crushes the human to him and moans softly.

"Why didn't you tell me Scott?"

"I wasn't ready.. I never told Stiles if that helps. Talia… I'm ready."

Talia nods and the pack watches as their alpha changes partly and takes the trembling Scott's arm.

She raised his arm to her mouth and bit down.

 **Pain….**

Derek snarls as his veins turn black at Scott's pain.

Talia slowly backs away. Her eyes going between her son, and soon to be son.

"Derek…. Derek, it hurts!" Scott whispered and convulsed.

His nails digging into Derek's biceps.

"Derek… kiss me…" Scott whimpers as the moon begins to take more affect.

The werewolf bends down and they kiss.

When Scott's eyes open they turn yellow.

 **Sex- Passionate**

Scott wasn't sure who initiated it. But they were kissing, hands trailing, Scott a panting moaning mess.

"Derek, oh gods Derek! More!" Scott latches his legs around his mates legs and cries out as lips latch on his nipples.

"Scott…tell me to stop."

"No… don't." Scott manages and cries out.

He helps Derek yank his pants down.

"Are you going to fit?"

"Scott, you're mine. My mate of course I will!" Derek whispers, and slipped his fingers in.

Derek moans and asks Scott if he's ready. He received a nod

"Fuck, gods Scott so tight" he growls eyes flashing a cold blue.

Scott doesn't seem to notice crying out Derek's name and trying to breathe. They kiss and it seems to help Scott who rolls over and he's straddling Derek's hips.

Cries and screams of pleasure are heard and the smell of sex taints the room.

"Dddeeerrrecckkk!," Scott throws his head back and falls limp eyes flashing yellow.

 **The End!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking My Hand

**Taking My Hand**

Derek held Scott close to him, kept his body close and never wanted to let go… gods forbid if they get caught… after all Scott was still only 17 and not old enough to have sex with a male that was older than him by six years…

But when you are a supernatural animal none of the human laws apply.

Scott Drake McCall was his mate and nothing and no one would stand in his way of what was his.

 **Take my hand and never let me fall**

"Hey… My name is Derek," the muscular man said when they first met in the gym, he held out his hand and they shook.

"Scott McCall" Scott said and smiled, lowering his head as the man motioned to the weights.

"Wanna be my spotter?" Derek asked and showed pearly white teeth.

 **Take my hand and forget about all your pain…**

Derek felt so helpless, watching his mate in pain; the asthma attack wasn't helping at all.

"F*ck what do I do?!" Derek cried out and knelt lower to listen to Scott.

"Take… my hand" He whispered.

Nodding Derek took the slim hand and pulled his mate into his lap and kissed the knuckles.

"My… inhaler?" Scott gasped his breath coming out in and gasping as the pain begins to intensify.

 **Take my hand and you won't drown**

Scott felt panic as he saw Derek up to his neck in the pool, only Stiles to hold as an anchor.

"Take my hand!" he yelled and pulled them out of the pool to and raced off to face the Kanima.

 **Take my hand and I will never see you cry**

"Don't… please don't, Scott I'm sorry." Derek whispered and pulled his mate closer and let his eyes flash red.

The teen's eyes flashed a golden yellow in response but Scott wiped his eyes…

"I sorry Derek… I need time alone." Scott said and stepped backwards and felt pain ignite in his body, but ignored it as he left Derek alone and raced off into the woods, he raced among the trees but felt his heart shatter as Derek didn't call out once after that time.

Tears streamed down as he ran farther and farther away from his mate.

 **Take my hand and know that I love you**

On their first date Derek had said those three simple words…

" _I love you"_ he said and leant down and gently placed a kiss on tanned skin.

Scott had laughed not knowing that they were mates and were meant to be together.

"This is only our first date Derek" Scott said with a blush.

"I love you Scott McCall, I believe in soul mates and I believe I just found mine..."

 **Take my hand… just take it…**

After the battle with the Argents Scott knelt and cried over Deucalion's dead body and felt overwhelming grief in his soul. But something familiar was here something he knew like the back of his hand…

He stood their!

Gods Derek

"Take my hand Scott" he whispered. "Let me take your pain…"


End file.
